


赠予百合的那只手

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: I am grateful to DrowningByDegrees for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .感谢DrowningByDegrees 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	赠予百合的那只手

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrowningByDegrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Fist Full of Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160568) by [DrowningByDegrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/DrowningByDegrees). 



> I am grateful to DrowningByDegrees for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
> 感谢DrowningByDegrees 允许我翻译并分享她的精彩作品。

巴基一边穿鞋一边朝窗外望去，他打算出门慢跑。一个年轻人正站在巴基房子前面的人行道上。这没什么特别的，街区里一直有些像这样安静的，仪表整齐的人在散步，而且，窗外的那张脸也不是不熟悉的新面孔，巴基已经看见他路过许多次了。他严肃而英俊的面容是如此引人注目，以至于你几乎不会去注意那身让他显得突出而扎眼的衣服，它们有些褪色了，还有几处轻微的磨损。也许这就是巴基，他说服自己不要试着去搭话的次数数也数不清。

今天，那个陌生人看起来不再格格不入了。他常穿的破旧T恤和牛仔裤换成了休闲长裤和浅蓝色带领扣的衬衫。巴基无权好奇这是什么特殊的日子，但无论如何也忍不住要猜测一下。也许他有个约会，他怎么会没有呢？这个陌生人表现得淡漠又严肃，但他很可爱，而且不太像是有可能等着巴基鼓足勇气去和他说话。

巴基陷入了沉思当中，没有去好奇那个年轻人为什么还站在那里。当对方不但没有离开，还伸手去够沿着巴基院子边缘细心栽培的那些百合花，并摘下了一朵的时候，巴基被弄了个措手不及。

所有关于那家伙是何等英俊的念头一股脑儿地让位给了恼怒。巴基猛地打开前门，冲下门廊的台阶，大喊：“嘿！你知道自己在干什么吗？”

换作是其他时候，他被巴基的吼声吓得跳起来的样子一定会很滑稽。站在人行道上的男人在震惊中扔掉了百合，一双又大又好看的兔兔眼瞪着巴基，巴基尽最大努力无视这一点，因为他白日梦的对象原来是个该死的贼。对方的声音比巴基想象的要低沉柔软，充满羞愧：“对不起，我……我会赔偿的。”

赔偿？巴基蹙额。几个星期前，他在门廊前面那块欢迎光临的脚垫下发现了半塞着的两块钱。“前些日子是不是你？”

当一个人像这家伙一样表现出彻头彻尾的羞耻时，你就不可能生他的气。“我经过的花店都不肯出售单枝。”

这衣服，这花，所有的这些都讲得通了，巴基觉得自己的心脏像是被小小地捏了一下。巴基绝不会空着手出现在约会地点，他无法想象当你连几枝花也买不起却要试图打动某人时，这种感觉会有多糟糕。他不假思索地从自己的院子里又摘下了几枝百合，再捡起掉在人行道上的那一枝，一起递了出去。“别担心这个。”

“什么？不，我大概不能这么做。”陌生人不自在地挪了挪，视线轻抚过巴基的脸和那些花朵。

“你当然可以。”巴基微笑，拼命地使气氛明快起来，“我是说，来吧，她值得这些，不是吗？”

那个男人的嘴巴开开合合了好几次，才勉力答出：“当然。”

巴基向他的新识露出一个灿烂的笑容，忘记了不久之前他才刚被这家伙激怒，“很好，那就别争了，拿着吧。”

“我真的不该收下。”这正是巴基所预料的反应，而他不会允许。

“好吧，她总会以某种方式收到它们的，要么你送给她，”巴基用再次递出花束的动作来给自己的话语打了个逗号，“否则我就会去。”

一两句争辩是巴基意料中事，但这样的话他可没料到：“你总是这么讨厌吗？”

“通常更讨厌。”巴基幽默地反驳，他的努力换来了一抹撇嘴微笑，这表情讨人喜欢极了，不管那女孩是谁，她确实很幸运。

“那行吧。”那个陌生人接过了百合花，其间一直在翻白眼。

他转身离开了巴基的房子。然后，好吧……反正巴基计划着要去散步，为什么不就朝这个方向呢？一时冲动之下，巴基走上去和他并排而行，并且告诉自己，如果没别的什么，这家伙看起来像是个能交朋友。

最开始他收到了来自身侧的数次迷惑瞥视，但在那个陌生人真正开口说点什么之前，他们已经走到了街区的尽头，“你在跟着我？”

巴基搜肠刮肚地找一个借口，什么借口都行，当他说出：“嗯，我得确定你真的把花给她了，没有就把它们丢弃在某个地方。”的时候，忍不住在心中自我吐槽。

“你当真？”那双让巴基目不转睛的眼睛如弦月一般盯着他，怀疑地眯了起来。

好吧，他已经说出口了。没得选择，现在只能这样了。“当真。”

那个男人的眼睛眯得更窄了，他好看的嘴唇抿出了一个巴基认为是恼怒的神情，并伴随着轻微的耸肩，巴基决定把它看做是同行的许可。

这是巴基能记起的他干过的傻事之一，鉴于他的日常荒唐等级，这样的事多了去了。他们得说点什么，否则情况将会变得更尴尬。他打定主意自己得先开个头，然后脱口而出：“我叫巴基。”

“嗯。”一声回应。巴基暗自尴尬不安，这完全不像他设想的那样。他们又经过了两所房子，当他的同行者说出“史蒂夫。”的时候，巴基正认真地考虑着回家算了。

“史蒂夫，”巴基重复道，更多地是出于自己的打算，这为他赢得了一点时间来想该谈些什么。问起那个神秘女孩肯定是个糟糕的主意，甚至比他今天听之任之的那些怪念头还要更可怕，因此他避开了这个话题，“你住在这附近？”

史蒂夫又耸了一下肩，削瘦的肩膀轻微地一抬，“差不多吧，我想，这是到镇子这边最快的路。”

他们边走，边聊着天。更准确一点地说，他们边走，巴基边滔滔不绝地聊着天，史蒂夫有时会回应几句只言片语。如果不是偶尔得到的那一抹笑意，巴基可能已经放弃努力了。对于一个要去赴约会的人来说这有点奇怪，他的笑容过于黯淡了。但这很愉快，值得努力。

“所以你到底是做什么工作的，才会有时间跟着我到处转？”史蒂夫没有看巴基，只盯着那些花，然而他在说话。这是个好迹象，不是吗？

巴基打从心底愿意马上提供答案：“我负责史塔克工业的航空部。”

“所以……什么？你是个火箭科学家之类的？”史蒂夫终于抬起头来，将信将疑地看了巴基一眼。

“我正是个火箭科学家。”如果巴基还想再加上一两句什么，那么他没有得到机会。

史蒂夫笑了起来，声音又轻又弱，但不管怎么说都很讨人喜欢。“你看起来像是已经等了一辈子要对某人说这话。”

一旦他们开了头，事情就变得容易多了。如果巴基只是有点嫉妒那个不知是谁的神秘女孩，那也没什么了，也许抛开这一点，他得到了一个朋友，这样也不错。尤其是史蒂夫看上去终于不那么郁郁寡欢了。他朝史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，注意到对方放松的样子，就像锁住他脊椎的某种东西终于松开了。“来吧，你一定还想再拿这个开个玩笑。”

“我不知道。”史蒂夫没有正面回答，“在坏笑话和放任自己跟随着一个完全的陌生人这二者之间，我不确定我们有太多人生选择上的共同点。”

巴基哼了一声，“小心点，你总是拿玩笑话来揶揄我，我就要开始问关于那女孩的事了。”

就是这样，轻松的时刻过去了。史蒂夫闭口不言，嘴角微微地塌了下来，他的眼睛又再次盯在了花上。 巴基还没开始弄明白原委，所以他很快地转换了主题：“那么，不是火箭工程师先生，你是做什么的？”

史蒂夫，如他所揭晓的，是一名画家。巴基认定这稍微解释了他不关心衣着的原因，在他宏伟的事业中，衣着可能不是什么优先事项。话题的改变缓和了紧张的气氛。

更加可喜的是，艺术看起来确实让史蒂夫打开了话匣子。巴基多数时间并不清楚史蒂夫在说些什么，但他一直在听。他们一路走着，巴基留意到史蒂夫的手紧紧地攥着百合花茎，他的下巴时不时地绷紧，然而巴基不敢问，这不是合适的时机，他们才刚取得一点进展。

巴基非常专心地听着史蒂夫滔滔不绝地谈论一个显然不知道自己想要什么的客户，直到他们径直地到了面前，他才留意到他们的目的地。史蒂夫非常突然地停了下来，转过身，“好吧，我到站了。”

巴基抬头看去，眉毛惊讶地挑了起来。他们站在一个公墓的入口处，一道铁拱门弓在头顶上方，那个史蒂夫不想谈起的女孩突然有了更为特殊的意义。当巴基意识到真实状况时，他的胃差点就要穿孔了。他的嘴巴开合了几次，终于艰难地说出：“我以为你有个约会。”

“我从没说过我有个约会。”史蒂夫的声音太安静了，巴基几乎听不清他在说什么。

在这种情况下，整件事都很糟糕。他做过的每一件事都糟糕透顶，巴基让一个苦痛的局面变得更加糟糕了，他应该为此生自己的气。“我很抱歉……请节哀，我当时以为你是在说女朋友。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我妈，她大约六个月前过世了。”

他们在墓园外徘徊，巴基平时有多容易找话来讲，现在开口就有多艰难。“对不起，天啊，你一定觉得我是个混蛋。”

“什么？因为你误解了状况？”史蒂夫对他露出了一抹很浅的笑容，脆弱而又转瞬即逝。“你那时立即就认定我是你的一项慈善事业。”

哎呀，巴基根本无法辩驳。尽管史蒂夫看上去并不沮丧，至少不是为了这个而沮丧。他的表情在悲伤和愉悦之间摇摆不定，这让巴基非常非常想更多地激起后一种情绪。“呃，我本想把这当成一次田地旅行，但这样也好。”

史蒂夫伸出他空着的那只手，搓了搓后颈，“不，我有点高兴你决定跟着我来，自从她去世之后，这是我走到这里来最不难受的一次。”

最不难受。巴基想他可以善用这一点。他在人行道的水泥路面上摩擦着脚后跟，祈祷自己不要再次说错话，“我大概不该和你一起进去，但我可以在附近等你。”

史蒂夫又朝他皱起了眉头，所以巴基飞快地说完了接下去的话，“我想你大概能和我谈谈她……或者艺术……或者任何能让你少难受一点的事，在喝咖啡或者其他什么的时候？”

这真是个可怕的停顿，史蒂夫瞪着他，张着嘴却什么也没有说。巴基确定史蒂夫只是在试着找一种礼貌的方式叫他滚蛋。史蒂夫偏了偏脑袋，一次，然后又一次，“我想我喜欢这主意。”

史蒂夫手捧着百合花消失在了墓园里，巴基等在外面，斜靠着围园而筑的砖墙。结束是件可怕的事情，而墓园里满是终结。但是也许，只是也许，这也会是另一些事情的开端。


End file.
